


Every Morning

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanta's AU, M/M, Merman Shiro (Voltron), POV Alternating, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Strangers to Friends, Surfer Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "He found out, with pleasure, that Keith went to the beach every morning and every morning Shiro watched him from afar. With grace and elegance he rode the wave caressing the water as if it were an old friend of his, as if the surfboard were an extension of his body.Only a few times he had seen him fall into the water but even on that occasion Keith immediately returned to his surfboard ready, with a determined look, to face the next wave.Shiro admired him.[...]His face a few inches from his own was still clear and vivid in his mind. Those long pointed ears, violets in contrast with the almost human face. Harmonic, marked only by a scar that started from one cheekbone and ended at the other but nothing in that creature seemed a flaw. Not even that odd tuft of hair that fell lightly on his face, white totally opposite to his dark hair. Keith could swear he saw even a couple of gills on either side of his neck.But what had struck him most of all was the way he had looked at him. With a sweet and caring look, as if he had known him for a long time, as if he were really alarmed by his safety and, somehow, even Keith felt the same way about him."





	Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [han96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/han96/gifts).

> This fan fiction is based on [Hanta](https://twitter.com/hanta96_) 's AU who kindly gave me permission to write about it.  
You can find her works regarding this AU here: [PART 1](https://twitter.com/hanta96_/status/1125225332129325056) – [PART 2 ](https://twitter.com/hanta96_/status/1127146979694383104)– [PART 3](https://twitter.com/hanta96_/status/1129788339840798721) – [PART 4 (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/hanta96_/status/1133161013162008576) – [PART 5](https://twitter.com/hanta96_/status/1134669586736066566)  
Go and see how good and extraordinary this artist is and I will never get tired of repeating it.  
Thanks sweetie, I hope you like it!
> 
> See you at the end for the final notes!

The sun had almost disappeared on the horizon by now, giving the sea shades of orange.

The sunset was one of the moments that Shiro preferred most, not only for its unquestionable beauty but it was also the time of the day when he could enjoy the view without having to worry about who could see him. Waiting leaning on a cliff, he watched the surfers and families leave the beach with the arrival of the evening, smiling a little amused at every child who made whims praying their own mother to stay for a few more minutes.

Soon, Shiro discovered that even humans loved the tranquility of sunbathing lying under the sun and the freshness of the sea, but if there was an activity that had attracted his attention it was the concept of surfing.

He found it funny but at the same time fascinating to see humans, with a strange tool, trying to ride the waves as if they could ever tame the sea. Still the surfers, as he had heard mentioned them, seemed to enjoy themselves and be proud of their attempts even when they failed making fun of each other.

Shiro moved the tail fin, slightly wetting it, foretasting the moment when he would dive into the water to swim among the orange but he jumped when he noticed that there was still someone in the water.

Trying to hide behind the rocks as best he could, he looked out at the guy in surf suit and long hair in a ponytail, sitting astride his surfboard.

Without ever looking away from that human being, to make sure that he hadn't realized his presence, he realized that he was alarmed without a real danger since the guy was too absorbed to admire the horizon to notice him, keeping his eyes fixed on the sunset.

Shiro was charmed by his eyes. Lost in the reflection of the sunset in them, he found himself blushing unintentionally. It wasn't only the first time that he had the opportunity to be able to observe a human being from so close, but it was also the first time he saw _someone_ so beautiful.

The guy blinked quickly, returning to reality when he heard a woman call him from the beach. He took one last look at sunset before swimming toward the shore.

"Keith." Shiro tried to savor that name, newly discovered, once he had moved away enough to not hear him. It was a beautiful name, he liked it.

Shiro watched Keith take the surfboard under his arm and walk away, hoping he could see him again soon.

  


  


  


From that day on it became almost a habit for Shiro to check if that young surfer showed up at the beach.

For a reason still unknown to Shiro, he was fascinated by the figure of the other.

He found out, with pleasure, that Keith went to the beach every morning and every morning Shiro watched him from afar. With grace and elegance he rode the wave caressing the water as if it were an old friend of his, as if the surfboard were an extension of his body.

Only a few times he had seen him fall into the water but even on that occasion Keith immediately returned to his surfboard ready, with a determined look, to face the next wave.

Shiro admired him.

Every morning Shiro lost himself in that determined look.

Every morning he fought against the desire to want to talk to him.

And it was in one morning that it happened. Shiro felt that something was wrong. He felt it in the water, on the fin, in the air.

The sea was more agitated than usual and the waves reached dizzy heights. With the beach almost deserted, due to unfavorable conditions, Shiro didn't expect to see him. Still, Keith showed up even that morning as always.

Shiro was aware that some surfers liked to challenge the sea, going in the water even when it wasn't advisable to do it but for the first time since he had laid eyes on him, even if a part of him wished he could do that day too, he hoped that Keith wasn't so stubborn as to come to the beach.

He wasn't even sure why he was there too. Even for Shiro it wasn't very wise to be near the beach. Although it was easier for him to swim because of his nature, the sea was indomitable for everyone and with the threat of the cliffs it was better to be cautious but this hadn't stopped Shiro from ascertain whether Keith had come or not.

Keith continued to stare at water without ever catching a wave. He had remained in the same position for several minutes now when Shiro could swear he saw a tear ran down his face and the urge to talk to him became almost unbearable.

Keith ran his hand to his face to wipe away the single tear he hadn't been able to hold and, for the first time that day, he prepared himself with his back to a wave under Shiro's worried and agitated gaze.

Lying on the surfboard, with a couple of strokes he moved away from it just enough to see the wave began to rise towards the sky behind him, but just when Keith was supposed to get up he decided to let it passed him.

Shiro bit his lower lip, feeling Keith's frustration as his own.

He heard the surfer sigh and in the next instant he recognized the other's determined gaze that was about to try again, returning to paddle with his arms. He tightened his ponytail and then turned his head towards the wave that was about to born.

Shiro watched him stand up on the surfboard with agility, bending as he planed along the wall of the wave. He began to relax when he saw Keith reach out to touch the water as he rode the wave.

Keith closed his eyes as he felt himself enveloped by the water tunnel above him with the wave that was beginning to die falling back on itself, wetting him. The surfer felt his heart pounding in his chest, recognizing the familiar feeling of adrenaline invading his whole body.

In the water he was free, in a world completely detached and different from land, he would have wanted stay there for hours but as soon as Keith opened his eyes he lost his balance and fell into the water.

Shiro flinched instinctively as he watched the surfboard shoved by the waves and the wind. When he didn't see Keith resurface he looked towards the beach in the hope that someone had noticed what was happening.

With dismay, Shiro realized that the beach was still semi-deserted and no one was looking towards the sea.

Shiro felt his heart fidget in his chest, uncertain about what to do but when he shifted his gaze back to the surfboard without any trace of the surfer, he didn't waste any more time and dived into the water.

Cold, it invaded him impetuous like his heart as he looked for Keith. Swimming more and more downward, he finally managed to see a familiar figure, but blood in the water caught his attention. Alarmed, he hurried to reach him, struggling with the most primitive part of himself and against every muscle in his body that screamed at him not to venture further, managing to find him unconscious with a wound on the left side of his face probably caused by some rock.

Once approached him, Shiro grabbed him by the arms to bring him back to the surface and lay him on his surfboard. When Keith was on the surfboard, Shiro tried to examine his condition as best he could at that moment by bringing his face closer to the other's to make sure he was still breathing.

He jumped when he saw Keith move, heaving a sigh of relief when he coughed the water he had swallowed up to that moment.

Keith opened his eyes still clearly dazed and Shiro froze in place when his gaze rested on him. He watched him open his mouth in an attempt to say something but what came out of it was only a too faint murmur to be understood, then lost consciousness with his head resting on his arm.

Shiro was enchanted and unable to control himself from moved Keith's hair back from his face. The sound of a violent impact with the water caught his attention and when he looked towards the beach he noticed with relief that finally someone had noticed that Keith had fainted on the surfboard, watching the same woman who had called him the first day he had laid his eyes on him rushing into the water.

Disappearing among the rocks, he made sure that Keith was dragged to safety before diving back into the water.

  


  


  


Keith opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in a room he couldn't recognize.

He looked around to find something familiar or that could make him understand where he was, but the room where he had just woken up was too impersonal and almost empty. The walls were as clear as the floor and only when he looked down he noticed the drip attached to his arm, hearing only in that instant the slight constant repetitive sound that echoed in the room.

He blinked repeatedly annoyed by the light, complaining about his aching face when the door opened.

"Mom?" He tried calling, finding himself with hoarse voice and thirsty.

"Keith." His mother caressed his hair once she reached the hospital bed. "You made me worry." She said in a serious tone despite being relieved that his son felt better.

"I'm sorry." Keith apologized, feeling a pang of pain in his face again. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Krolia sighed. "I just know that I found you unconscious and bleeding, I still can't believe you were been so irresponsible."

"I'm really sorry, mom." Keith repeated, touching his aching cheek instinctively. "How's dad now?" He whispered, looking her in the eyes, already searching for the answer or for any sign of dissent.

Krolia folded her arms. "He's fine, but he'd still like to talk to you about what happened."

Keith looked down, guilty, knowing he deserved any lecture his father had in mind for him.

Relieved, his thoughts returned to his accident.

"Mom you--" Keith paused in search of the right words, still unsure how he had actually arrived on the surfboard. He remembered that he had ended up underwater but he didn't want to upset Krolia further by telling her what he had seen later, wanting to find confirmation first if someone else had seen what had happened. "--You haven't seen him?"

Krolia frowned, confused. "See who?"

"Was there nobody else?" Keith asked surprised, deliberately avoiding her question.

"I already told you." Krolia confirmed with a nod. "Wait, do you mean there was someone else with you?"

"Yes-- No! I mean, it doesn't matter. I must have only imagined it." Keith answered, trying to calm his mother, but he was sure of what he had seen.

His face a few inches from his own was still clear and vivid in his mind. Those long pointed ears, violets in contrast with the almost human face. Harmonic, marked only by a scar that started from one cheekbone and ended at the other but nothing in that creature seemed a flaw. Not even that odd tuft of hair that fell lightly on his face, white totally opposite to his dark hair. Keith could swear he saw even a couple of gills on either side of his neck.

But what had struck him most of all was the way he had looked at him. With a sweet and caring look, as if he had known him for a long time, as if he were really alarmed by his safety and, somehow, even Keith felt the same way about him. As if he knew that if he remained conscious he would scream at him to go away because he was too dangerous and yet Keith, before that day, wasn't even aware that the mermen existed.

Keith was sure, he knew what he had seen and wouldn't have given up so easily.

  


  


  


The day after the accident, Keith didn't show up at the beach.

Shiro consoled himself by seeing that Keith was taking care of himself even though a part of him was still worried, wondering if he could do more to help him.

What happened in the following days surprised Shiro.

The surfer kept looking around, in the water, as if he were looking for something or someone. Shiro couldn't help but notice the scar on the guy's face and his heart clenched. He felt guilty, convinced that if he had dived into the water without hesitation, that day, perhaps now he wouldn't have that permanent scar on his cheek.

Shiro wondered if Keith remembered what had happened and foolishly a part of himself hoped he was looking for him in those days. Not that Shiro had helped him for ulterior motives, but it would have been nice to take that chance to talk to him. A little selfish, perhaps, Shiro was aware of it.

And then the rational part made his way to hit his heart. What was he thinking? Keith was a human, talking to him was strictly forbidden.

Shiro decided it was better for both to leave things as they were, living in worlds too different while watching the other fail to find whatever he was looking for and then try again the next time, until one day Keith got tired of waiting.

Keith turned his gaze to the rocks so intensely that for a moment Shiro feared he had been discovered and had really seen him.

"I know you're there." He stated firmly even though he was visibly tense, yet he tried to look confident, keeping his gaze fixed on the cliff without changing his position.

Shiro lost a heartbeat, paralyzed he remained hidden although he could feel Keith's eyes towards him.

He was still convinced that being seen wasn't a good idea, after all he didn't know him so well and he didn't have any idea how the other would react or even tell someone, but he was aware that Keith was a person stubborn and consequently knew that he wouldn't go away so soon.

Shiro closed his eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself, and for an instant, he remembered the memory of the first time he saw him, realizing that this could be the last.

Shiro was aware that he could pretend that he was wrong and leave him in the belief that there was no one behind the rocks, but he knew he would come back the next day to try again. He moved slowly, cautiously, sticking out only his head, not sure if he was doing it so as not to frighten Keith or himself, then to let the rest of his body follow it. Shiro's concern increased when he saw the other stiffen and suddenly turn pale.

Keith opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to say something, anything, but no sound came out of it.

He couldn't believe his eyes, he was really there and he was exactly as he remembered. He let his eyes wander over the features that distinguish the other from himself and now that he was looking at him better he could see that even his arms – violet too - were covered with scars but when his eyes fell on other's hands, still resting on the rock, his mouth went dry.

Shiro heard him clear his throat trying to regain control of his voice.

"Please, don't scream." Shiro asked instinctively. The last thing he wanted was to get the whole beach's attention on them.

Keith swallowed loudly, with his hand on the surfboard forward to support himself. "I- I won't do it." He managed to say, relieved to have further confirmation of the other's peaceful intentions as he ran his other hand through his hair.

"I knew I hadn't imagined it."

Shiro was surprised by that confession that came out in a whisper, holding back a smile. He remembered him.

"Maybe I'm dreaming or maybe I'm just freaking out." Keith continued in a bitter laugh, starting to contradict himself in the confusion of the moment, and he couldn't blame him. He was aware that human beings hadn't seen a mermaid for centuries.

Although Shiro wasn't sure if the surfer was talking to him or simply to himself, he decided to answer. "You're not dreaming and you're not crazy." He tried to console him, unsure of how comforting his words could be.

Keith fell silent as the smile died on his lips and Shiro could feel an unpleasant sensation of discomfort as the silence was interrupted only by the sound of the waves. Being the first time he talked to a human, who spoke with Keith, he didn't know what to say or do when all his life he had been advised to stay away from them and all of a sudden it was clearer to him how far they really were. Though he had imagined that moment several times, now that Shiro was experiencing it, he found himself with his mind empty.

"Thank you." Keith put an end to the silence, looking him in the eye and bringing him back to reality.

Shiro's eyes widened in surprise, unable to look away.

"Thank you for saving me." He repeated after a moment of uncertainty. "You had no obligation to do it."

Shiro was amazed to hear those words. "I couldn't leave you there, underwater." He answered simply. He didn't think he had done something so strange.

"Why?" Keith insisted.

"Because it was the right thing to do, I didn't want you to die." Shiro tried to explain himself better but when he saw from Keith's expression that his answer had not satisfied him, he understood what he really wanted to know. "I'm not dangerous, none of us is, we just want to live in peace."

"We?" He asked in a nervous laugh. "Of course."

"Believe me, we are more afraid of you than you of us." He confessed with a smile.

"Would it be strange if I told you now that I feel I could trust you?" Keith looked down, not giving to the other the time to respond. "I will not tell anyone."

"Thank you," Shiro said sincerely, feeling he could trust in turn.

"I don't think anyone would believe me anyway." Keith added, finally giving a real smile.

Shiro returned the smile, infect by other's, feeling all the tension on his shoulders dissolve. Despite the silence fell again, he felt that it was different from the previous one while they both studied each other with their eyes.

"I'd better go now." Keith said turning to the shore, clearly still uncomfortable.

Shiro nodded and then watched him arrive at the beach. Before leaving, Keith turned his gaze behind him but that day, instead of looking at the horizon, his gaze was towards to Shiro.

  


  


  


From that day on, being seen by Keith became much easier for Shiro.

It all started by simply popping out of the rocks to let him know he was there and with Keith who kept looking for him. Neither of them said anything, it wasn't necessary, as if the company of each other was enough, know that they were there.

It was Keith who started to greet Shiro when he saw him and when he was leaving. Sometimes with just a smile to prevent others from wondering what he was doing.

As the days go by, from a simple greeting they passed to the words. They began to get to know each other better, both increasingly curious to find out more, having fun even discovering the differences between their cultures up to become a real appointment their meeting there, a habit of which neither could do without.

Keith, initially, had seemed reluctant to talk about himself but the more days passed more talk to Shiro became easy, pleasant, natural. Shiro made him feel understood. He was intelligent and funny, wise with the word always ready but at the same time cheerful never losing the opportunity to try to make him laugh, succeeding in his intent most of the times.

He looked like someone who had been through a lot, the signs on his body were proof of this, but he had always tried not to let this change him as a person and, no matter how difficult, to always learn something new from them too.

Keith was always fascinated when he heard him talking and, for the first time, he didn't want to be alone, so much that - to stay and talk to Shiro - he stayed until evening on the beach ignoring the curfew, while both were lost in the stars. Their passion in common.

"Can I touch it?" Keith asked one day.

Shiro blushed surprised by that request, both of them lying on a deserted beach.

"Um, sure."

Keith smiled, grateful he got permission. He raised his back, approaching Shiro, still sitting hesitantly.

Keith's smile widened as he ran his hand over Shiro's tail. Trying to memorize as much as possible every detail of it, caressing it several times in the same point up and down, feeling the scales under the fingers.

Keith looked up as he moved his hand to the side fin, pausing if he found any sign of disapproval on Shiro's face, finding the other's gaze fixed on the tail following the surfer's hand, his cheeks redder than before.

"It's gorgeous."

Shiro smiled shyly as he let Keith continue to explore his fin until he came up to touch his arm. Realizing the intentions of the other, Shiro facilitated the task by bringing his hands closer to Keith, who took them in his and examined them with his eyes, passing a finger over the long and sharp nails.

"It's easier to fish with those." Shiro explained, moving his eyes to Keith's curious gaze.

Continuing to hold Shiro's gaze, Keith leaned forward, letting his hands continue their path to Shiro's biceps until they reached his face. His gaze shifted to the pointed ears quickly reached even by his hands.

"Keith." He heard himself called in a whisper.

Keith looked back at Shiro, realizing at that moment that he was only inches from the other's face.

Keith immediately withdrew his hands and snapped away. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Shiro reassured him, noticing a slight blush on surfer's cheeks.

Neither of them had the courage to utter a word anymore that day.

  


  


  


One morning Keith appeared particularly tense on the beach, so nervous that he couldn't hold a healthy conversation. Mumbling short answers, mostly monosyllables, without even thinking too much.

This didn't go unnoticed to Shiro who decided to leave him space and let that was him to start the conversation if he ever wanted to talk about it.

"Damn it!" Keith burst tight-lipped after yet another fall into the water, punching it to vent before getting back on the surfboard.

Shiro approached slowly, swimming towards him, stopping as soon as he reached the surfboard resting his hands on it.

"Hey." He tried to get his attention.

"Hey." Keith imitated him, sighing. "It's all fault of this stupid surfboard. I keep slipping, I haven't cleaned it enough."

"Okay." Shiro looked at him understanding, both aware that the surfboard had nothing to do with his falls and that something else occupied Keith's mind preventing him from concentrating. It was just a excuse dictate by frustration, but if this could take comfort Keith, Shiro would pretend to believe it.

"It's just that -" Keith stopped, looking away from Shiro to keep it on the horizon. "I'm a bit nervous."

It's a start.

"Why?" Shiro ventured to ask.

Keith holds his breath in search of the right words, licking his lips anxiously. "I want to compete but I'm not enough."

"What?" Shiro asked confused, frowning.

Keith ran his hands over his thighs making them glide on his surf suit as he struggled to explain himself better. "In a few weeks there will be a contest for young talents organized on this beach. If I could impress the judges, I could get enough points to get the attention of some sponsors and then, you know-- ” He looked back at Shiro. "But I'm not good enough."

"What are you talking about?" The other asked sincerely surprised. "Keith, you have it in your blood. You can do it."

Keith snorted. "I should be able to make at least one _Aerial_ and instead I can't even face a _Backdoor_ while standing."

"I like how you think that I know what you're talking about." Shiro said with a smile, hoping to loosen the tension a little.

Keith smiled back, with his simplicity he always managed to make him feel better. "You know, when I go up the crest of the wave until I lift me up in the air."

"You do it all the time."

"Yes, but not when I'm nervous. I can't today and I didn't succeed that day when - "

"Keith." Shiro interrupted him gently. "That day the waves were indomitable and today you are too nervous, you said it yourself."

"Why do you insist so much?" There was no resentment in his tone but sincere curiosity.

"Because I believe in you." He confessed. "I may not know what it's called what you do but I can see how much talent you have and how comfortable you are in the water. You were born for this and I won't give up on you so, please, don't do it either."

Keith couldn't reply feeling his cheeks warm under the other's determined gaze.

"You never told me you wanted to compete."

"Yeah, I admit that surfing makes me feel free but I'm a competitive guy."

"I wouldn't have thought so." Shiro said sarcastically making the surfer laugh. "You should have told me right away, why don't we have a race to see who swims faster without it?" He added giving the surfboard a lightly pat.

"You're so stupid." Keith couldn't suppress a laugh as he said it.

"Hmmm, maybe but you love it." Shiro responded with a wink.

Oh, he was _so_ right.

Keith spread the smile born spontaneously on his lips as he threw water on other's face with his hand, enjoying the sweet sound of Shiro's laughter. "I said competitive not masochist."

  


  


  


"You know a lot about stars."

Keith smiled as he lowered his arm from pointing at the starry sky, leaning his back against Shiro's tail. "Well, everything I know about them my father taught me."

"Oh, did he handed down this passion to you?" The other asked curiously. Keith didn't talk about his family often, and Shiro had supposed that it was a subject that made him feel vulnerable.

Keith nodded. "Sea mine, sky his."

He sank his feet into the cold sand from the breeze of the evening, suddenly serious in the face.

"I wish he could see me surfing one day."

"You could ask him to come one morning and I'll leave you alone." Proposed Shiro.

"No." Keith replied abrupt. "I mean, a regional or the Olympiad, it would be a dream, you know a real competition."

"He will."

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Keith asked in a flash, changing the subject again, showing him a pain expression on his face and Shiro felt the urge to hug him but he didn't move. "Do you think I'm a bad person to have the desire that my father be more cautious during his interventions?"

"No, I don't think you're a bad person, Keith." He replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think you love him and you care about him."

"He is a good fireman and a great father, really, it's just that sometimes I- I'm afraid."

"It's perfectly normal that you feel like this. Did you ever tell him?"

Keith looked down. "I'm not very good at this kind of thing." He brought his knees to his chest. "But I guess you're right, it's not the first time I've tried. Even that day-- I didn't want to come to the beach."

Shiro could never forget that day, not just because of the accident but it was also the only time he had seen him cry.

"I know I'm stubborn and impulsive, but my intention was to stay home. Then, however, my mother calls me on my cell phone to tell me that dad was in the hospital."

"Keith -"

"He's fine now, it's okay." He hastened to say. "When I saw him there - I just wanted to tell him that I was worried and instead I only ended up yelling at him. I'm proud of what he does, I don't know why I did it."

"I'm sure your father already knows. When you love someone, it's easy to get caught up in the emotions and then end up hurting both, but that doesn't mean that things can't be fixed."

"He has already forgiven me, he always does, even before I could tell him I'm sorry but I'll try. Thanks Shiro." He told him softly.

Shiro lost a heartbeat, suddenly feeling warm at the sight of the expression that he had never seen before on the surfer's face.

"For what?"

"I don't know, listen to me? Not judge me? It's easy to talk to you."

"I'm glad you trust me. I'm always here for you."

Keith placed one hand on the other's gently. "Thank you for being my friend."

Shiro looked down at their hands for just a second, only to find Keith still looking at him but as soon Shiro was about to end that pleasant silence, Keith withdrew his hand away.

"Urgh." Keith stretched, holding back a yawn. "I really have to work on this emotional thing, I can't wait to get back on the surfboard."

"Patience yields focus."

"What was that?" Keith asked with a smile as he turned to Shiro.

"That what?"

"What you just said. A kind of motto or something?"

"I don't know, I don't remember. It just occurred to me."

Keith let out a loud laugh, bringing his hands to his face to try to calm himself.

"Are you laughing at me?" Shiro asked pouting, pretending to be offended.

Keith shook his head but continued to chuckle behind his hands.

"I don't understand, what's so funny?" He continued, starting to giggle with him.

  


  


  


Keith kept his eyes fixed on the waves, trying to regulate his breathing following their rhythm.

The beach was full of people - among the participants and spectators - and Keith was surprised, not that he delude himself he was one of the few but it was as if his passion for surfing had made him concentrate so much on himself, and on the water, to the point of not noticing how many other young people shared his own dream.

His gaze moved to the gazebo where the jury members had taken their seats. Sitting behind a table, they were verifying the weather conditions with the paramedics and a lifeguard while his colleague was on his way to the jet-ski parked on the shore that would help the surfers in case of a fall.

Keith bit his lower lip, feeling the performance anxiety growing from the pit of his stomach to his throat and trying to distract himself concentrating on the noise of the microphone that emitted the presenter's constant tapping on it to make sure that it worked, with poor results. The idea that there were sponsors in the crowd ready to judge whether it was worthwhile or not to work with them didn't help.

The gaze returned to the water. There was no shadow of Shiro. Good. Too many people, too dangerous.

Keith jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder and for an instant, foolishly, he thought a pair of legs had appeared to Shiro.

"Mom!" Keith exclaimed in surprise as he turned to the one who had got his attention. "You're here."

"Of course, we couldn't miss our son's performance."

"We?"

"Oh, right. I brought someone with me.” Krolia explained, moving away with wide smile on her face to show who the person behind her was.

"... Dad." Keith whispered as he approached. "I thought you were on duty today."

"I couldn't miss, I already know that my son is talented but I want to see the face that the judges will make when you amaze them all, so I did shift change with a colleague of mine."

Keith chuckled trying to hide the emotion as he felt his eyes pinch.

"I'm proud of you, my son." He said as he held him tightly to himself.

Keith returned the hug, feeling the emotions take over. "Thanks dad. It means a lot to me."

When the two broke the embrace, Keith bowed his head to wipe away the tears after giving an embarrassed look to his mother who was looking at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Come on, now Keith has to concentrate. What kind of surfboard did you choose?” Krolia asked.

Keith showed a sly smile. "A _Gun Thruster_."

"The Red one?"

"Yes, I don't want the waves to catch me off guard."

Keith turned to the other surfers. "I'd better go, I still have to prepare the surfboard." He said starting to walk.

"Keith." His father called him. "The results of the race will not change what I said. Regardless of how the race goes, I'm proud of you."

Keith smiled at him before going to join the others.

  


  


  


The surfers stayed on the shore waiting next to each other for the race to start and run in the water.

Shiro recognized some of them, had also seen them talk to Keith from time to time. One in particular caught his attention, James. There's been bad blood between him and Keith but he knew that Keith was too focused on the race to be distracted by the other's provocations.

His gaze rested on Keith, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other repeatedly. He seemed nervous.

Farther than usual, because of the too many people present that morning, he was unable to see his face clearly from there.

The more the judges made him wait the more Shiro started getting agitated, although he was aware of Keith's abilities, he couldn't avoid being a little anxious about him.

After a time that seemed interminable to Shiro, the race commentator began to welcome all those present and to wish the athletes good luck, inviting them to play a clean game.

He reminded everyone present of the rules. They were quite simple as Shiro remembered, Keith had already mentioned the regulation previously.

This contest consisted of only three heats. All the heats will last ten minutes, with the exception of the last one, which will be granted twenty minutes. During each heats the surfer will be given the opportunity to take a maximum of eight waves, but only the best three will be counted for the final result.

Between a heats and the other one has to wait two minutes since the presence of other athletes in the water. It's strictly forbidden to violate the right of precedence, interfere or steal the wave from another surfer.

A judge made the air horn sound in the air and the athletes prepared to start their race by starting in the water, accompanied by an applause of encouragement from the public.

Keith, for the first few minutes, watched and analyzing what the others were doing. The weather conditions were favorable and this explained the large number of waves allowed.

Shiro watched him start to get in the right position.

Shiro was confident, and Keith wasn't a fool. He knew that to win or impress a sponsor it wasn't necessary to take a large number of waves but to make clean, technically correct and beautiful-looking rides.

The first waves went well, without too many hitches, nothing reckless and both Shiro and Keith began to relax.

Keith pulled his torso down to the surfboard to get ready to take the next one, knowing he now had to do much more to earn points, but when he was ready to ride that wave he noticed that another surfboard was dangerously close to his.

"What the hell?" Keith exclaimed in surprise, sitting up again, wincing when he turned and saw that it was James. "What are you doing?"

"What do you do, this wave was mine."

"What?" Keith retorted now. "You know what? I don't care, I don't have time now for this nonsense."

Without giving James time to respond, Keith moved away as much as he could, feeling his anger grow. He had lost precious minutes and now he had to hurry and hope that these last waves were perfect.

"I hope they penalize him for this." Keith muttered to himself as he felt the wave behind him rise and rise.

He got up to ride the wave but as soon as he tried to plane on the wall of water, the nervousness for what had happened a few moments before subjugated his mind and, losing the concentration, he lost his balance falling from the surfboard.

Shiro, who had seen the scene from afar, jumped worriedly attracted by the sound of the lifeguard's jet-ski, already ready to intervene.

"Come on, Keith." Shiro whispered, still staring at the spot where he had fallen. "Don't give up."

The lifeguard turned the jet-ski around and started accelerating in the surfer's direction.

"Come on." He exclaimed once again, annoyed at having no other choice but to look without being able to intervene, powerless.

The lifeguard had almost reached him by now.

"Keith?" Shiro called him worriedly, his voice shaking, but when the lifeguard stopped, he saw Keith emerge with his own strength coughing and leaning on his surfboard.

The lifeguard stayed still while trying to figure out if Keith was in a position to continue the race or not. Although he was quite exhausted and visibly shaken, Keith signaled to the lifeguard that he was fine and wanted to continue.

The man on the jet-ski looked at him uncertainly, but Keith didn't want to know anything anymore, starting to move away, still trying to adjust his breathing.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, for once grateful for his stubbornness.

Still under the watchful eye of Shiro, Keith paused to try to calm himself. Closing his eyes, sitting astride the surfboard, he took deep breaths.

A smile arose spontaneously on Shiro's lips, almost believing he could hear Keith's thoughts.

_Patience yields focus._

When Keith opened his eyes he turned his head towards the shore and Shiro imitated him. The notice board, next to the judges' table, showed that he had only one minute left to finish.

Shiro looked down before turning it back to Keith, knowing that this wasn't the race he had always dreamed of and yet he was surprised to find a sly smile on the other's face.

Keith positioned himself with a couple of strokes, showing off his tenacious gaze with the smile still on his face. Despite the fall, It looked like he was having fun.

The wave raised and Keith get up on the surfboard, bending down to plane along the wall, starting to shift his weight to the right and left just enough to allow the surfboard to move in a zigzag on the wave and, in that instant, Shiro understood. He was preparing to perform an Aerial.

Keith gave one last push.

_Ten_.

It reached the crest of the wave.

_Nine_.

The surfboard detached from the wave.

_Eight_.

And when Keith turned in mid-air and the surfboard remained under his feet, Shiro thought it was stunning.

_Seven_.

Unable to take his eyes off him, graceful and fierce at the same time, the surfboard seemed to be glued under his feet.

_Six_.

Keith bent his knees leaning on them his weight and the surfboard, obedient as an extension of his body, touched the crest of the wave again and then descended under the surfer's control.

_Five_.

He rode the wave, now almost dying, continuing to zig zag on it.

_Four._

He reached out and caressed the wall of water.

_Three_.

He knows that to get this wave counted in the final scores he had to finish it.

_Two._

The wave accompanied him to the shore as the lather swallowed him and Keith could straighten up with his back and relax.

_One._

Two air horn sounds. The race was over.

  


  


  


Keith hadn't won and yet, for being his first competition, he was very satisfied.

Of course, he would have preferred to win or simply not letting the emotion make him make mistakes but this hadn't stopped him from coming out of the water smiling while his parents ran to meet him, proud of him.

"Um." Someone caught their attention.

It was James.

Keith was surprised to see him. Both still out of breath.

"We leave you alone." Krolia said as his father simply patted his shoulder.

James was visibly agitated, almost embarrassed. He looked around, everywhere so as not to look Keith in the eye.

"Look, there's no easy way for me to say." James finally spoke, caressing his own arm. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, I was so excited about this competition that I think I lost myself in the water." He admitted. "I was distracted and I didn't see you but I didn't want to admit it."

Keith was surprised. He never expected an apology and, honestly, he couldn't blame him. He knew exactly what he meant.

"I can understand that, I have the same problem it seems." Keith answered sincerely. "We don't need to talk about it."

James nodded, relieved. "No hard feelings?" He asked handing him a hand.

"Sure." Keith replied, shaking his hand. "Until the next wave."

James couldn't hold back a laugh and, still with the surfboard under his arm, he walked away leaving Keith on the beach.

"Keith, right?" He heard a voice he couldn't recognize.

"Yes, and you are...?"

"Of course this wasn't the best performance I've ever seen." The man started, leaving Keith impatient not just to haven't responded but also for the criticism he was receiving. "But you have talent, call me if you need." He continued giving him a business card that Keith instinctively took but when he looked up at the man, he was already gone.

Intrigued, he looked down at the card again, but only two words caught his attention.

The name. "Kolivan." And job. "Sponsors."

"What?" Keith screamed, unable to believe his eyes, runs a hand through his hair while still holding the card with the other, letting the surfboard almost fall on his feet.

Keith looked toward the sea. He hoped that Shiro was watching him.

  


  


  


"I knew you could do it."

Keith couldn't stop smiling as he heard Shiro speak with a toothy smile.

Once again Keith had ignored the curfew and with the moon reflecting on the sea he had stayed on the beach to talk to Shiro about all that had happened that day. During the race and after. No matter if his body was screaming for him to go to sleep, to rest after a big physical effort that had been the competition, Shiro took precedence. He wanted to be with him.

"I still can't believe I have a sponsor."

"Obviously, you will do great things, Keith. I know."

Keith blushed, pulling a strand of hair behind his ear. "About that, I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a lot different."

"I didn't do anything." Shiro said putting his hands on the surfboard. "You have always had the talent."

"Yes, but it's also thanks to you that I convinced myself to try. You made me want to do better, to be better. You have influenced me a lot, you stayed with me even in the most difficult days, you have made me laugh and taught me many things. I would like to do something to reciprocate." Keith insisted.

"Glad to have been helpful, but you don't have to do anything. And then, you taught me many things too, like today during the competition."

"Well, it was also reassuring to discover that I'm not the only one having problems controlling own emotions."

"James?"

Keith nodded. "We could even become friends."

"It's fantastic, Keith." Shiro really thought so. Keith had always been a closed type and it was nice that he was now trying to be more sociable, in small steps. He had grown a lot since the first time he met him and Shiro was proud of him and his progress and yet there was something that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Keith chuckled when he saw Shiro look down. "What? Are you jealous?” He joked.

"Wha--? No.” Shiro hastened to reply, his face flushed with the embarrassment of having been discovered, wondering what kind of expression he had done unconsciously.

"Don't worry, you're different."

Shiro frowned but before he could ask what he was referring to, Keith leaned toward him to rest his lips on Shiro's.

When he broke away, Keith feared he had exaggerated but a bright smile on the other's face calmed him. Shiro rose to kiss him in turn, forgetting that he was still leaning against the surfboard, make it sinking in half while Keith fell into the water.

Shiro was mortified but he couldn't hold back a laugh until he felt himself being pulled by his arm, underwater and following it he found Keith's face a few inches from his. He took Keith's face in his hands and finally gave him a chaste kiss, feeling the other's smile on his lips.

Both reemerged a few moments later, laughing without looking away from each other.

Keith put his arms around Shiro's neck, coming dangerously close, with a mischievous smile. "It seems that from now on I will have to stay longer on the beach, you know now that I have a sponsor. Training is important."

Shiro laughed, stroking his back underwater. "Poor Kolivan, he has no idea what trouble he got himself into."

"Poor Kolivan, he has no idea that my only distraction is right here on the beach."

"Keith."

"Don't worry, I'll be good."

"I never said that I don't like to be your distraction. You will always find me here to cheer for you."

"Like every morning."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH Thanks again sweetie for giving me permission, I love this AU!  
I had a lot of fun writing it, as well as discovering many new things about surfing, and I will miss working on it but I'm happy - at the same time - to publish it.  
I fell in love with this AU as soon as I saw it!  
Your art, sweetie, is always breathtaking and besides being beautiful, it inspired me to the point of not being able to hold myself back and the ideas were born practically by themselves.  
I hope you like it and I hope I have done justice to you, your AU and your art.  
This fic has become very important to me, besides being fun to write it, I feel connected to it.  
I know I could have written a lot more about the relationship between Shiro and Keith, and for a while I thought about it, but my real intent has always been to set the basic for a story since the AU is not mine, so I liked the idea that Han herself (or you) could imagine the rest of the story.
> 
> I hope that everything related to surfing has been understood, as well as the description of the acrobatics, otherwise I'm really sorry! This fic was a challenge for my English as well, as it's not my mother tongue and I hope it's at least decent.  
I also had to discard many useful things that I learned because they were too complicated to explain in the fic itself, finding a way that didn't seem too forced or boring, not wanting you to do up and down for the notes in the middle of reading.  
I apologize, precisely, if the part of the rules was boring but I wanted you to know beforehand to get an idea of how everything was organized and to be able to understand what Keith was doing.  
I don't know if anyone was wondering but I didn't give a voice to the presenter just because neither Shiro nor Keith could have heard him from there. Surfers don't hear what they say on the beach and that's why they use the notice board and air horn.
> 
> I mentioned the Olympics only because next year, finally, surfing will be recognized as an Olympic category for the first time and I was happy about it. I'm surprised it wasn't already.
> 
> I think the first seasons of Voltron inspired me, maybe I miss it a little, since I fell in love with it and Sheith almost immediately.  
This AU made me fall in love with Sheith again and I think I needed it a little bit.
> 
> Let me know what you think, see you soon!  
Where to find me:
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [ Tumblr  ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
